The Toothpaste
" | image = TheToothpaste TitleCard.png | season = 2 | number = 78 | numberseries= 156 | writer = Andrès Fernandez | storyboard = Cédric Dietsch | previous = "Disco in the Dark" | next = "Welcome on Board"}} " " is the seventy-eighth and last episode from season two of Zig & Sharko and the one hundred and fifty-sixth episode overall. Its original French title is "Le Dentifrice". It was written by Andrès Fernandez and storyboarded by Cédric Dietsch. In this episode, Sharko must find a way to control his bad breath around Marina after Zig feeds him stinky cheese. *Zig *Sharko *Marina *Bernie After waking up, Zig greets Bernie and the loony pilot, who, after opening his mouth to greet him back, realises a horribly stinky breath. This gives Zig an idea: give Sharko bad breath so that Marina cannot be near him. While Sharko is sleeping, Bernie and Zig put a stinky cheese inside his mouth, which he unknowingly swallows when Marina wakes him up. Like planned, she can't stand the awful smell and gets away from him. Sharko then smells his own breath, which causes him to fall back on an umbrella that launches him into the air and he falls on top of Zig, who was trying to kidnap Marina. Using Bernie and Zig as a toothbrush, Sharko puts some toothpaste on them and brushes his teeth, which gets rid of the bad breath. While Marina and Sharko are on a picnic, Zig sneakily takes his toothpaste and Bernie makes Sharko accidently eat more stinky cheese. Once again, the bad breath causes Marina to run away, but before Zig can catch her, Sharko uses his bad breath to make a row of palm trees fall over like dominos, with the last one falling over Zig. Without the toothpaste, Sharko tries as hard as possible to not open his mouth. Bernie and Zig try to hurt him in various ways in order to make him scream, but don't have much success. However, when Sharko sneezes his bad breath into a beach ball after Zig puts a leaf in his nose, the ball deflates and realises the smell all over the beach, causing all the beachgoers to run away. Then, Zig tries to catch Marina again, but when he sees Sharko coming for him, he squeezes almost all the toothpaste into his mouth and uses his breath to freeze the shark. He then also freezes Marina and starts licking her like an ice cream, but before he can eat her, Sharko manages to free himself from the ice using his bad breath. The two then shoot their breaths at each other like lasers, but Zig appears to have the stronger smell. However, Sharko eats one last cheese slice that was stuck in his teeth and manages to defeat the hyena. Then he uses his breath to melt the ice around Marina and she slowly backs off again. However, she starts to feel bad about Sharko and goes over to him, gives him a kiss and runs back to her house. Sharko then uses the last bit of toothpaste remaining to brush his teeth. Later that day, Sharko, dressed in a tuxedo and carrying flowers, rings Marina's doorbell ready to ask her out, and she answers to door eating stinky cheese. Her bad breath causes Sharko's nose to deflate. *The background of Sharko's teeth from the shot in "A Sweet Tooth" where his younger self is dumping candy into his own mouth is reused in this episode in the shot of Bernie and Zig dropping a stinky cheese into a sleeping Sharko's mouth. *'0:20 -' The thumb on Zig's right hand is brown instead of grey; *'0:58 -' Sharko's eyes are a different shade of yellow than usual; *'1:10 -' Part of the empty space between Sharko's nose and his mouth is colored gray for one frame when he's changing pose; *'1:10/3:25 -' The outline in Sharko's right fin that separates the two shades of grey is visible; *'1:14 -' The outline in Sharko's right leg that separates the two shades of grey becomes visible; *'1:16 -' The empty space between Marina's left arm and her hair is colored white for one frame when she's changing pose; *'1:29/1:49 -' Zig's tongue is a different color than usual; *'1:38 -' Zig's right hand has five fingers instead of four; *'2:03 -' Sharko's dorsal fin is missing; *'2:03 -' Sharko's left arm is detached from his body; *'2:10 -' One of the grapes reappears in the bunch; *'4:12 -' The beach ball appears intact to the left of Sharko even though it should be deflated to his right; *'4:12 -' The scuba diver is seen running away like the other beach goers, but in the next shot, he is still there next to Sharko; *'4:15 -' Marina's beach towel disappears. *'4:42 -' The animation of Zig squeezing the toothpaste into his mouth is restarted when the shot changes; *'4:48 -' Zig's mouth has two colors; *'4:48 -' The outline in Zig's left thumb that separates the two shades of brown is visible; *'4:57 -' The end of Sharko's mouth is overlapping his left fin for one frame; *'5:00 -' Zig's right fingers are layered below Marina's fin; *'5:00 -' Zig's right arm is layered above his mouth; *'5:25 -' The background disappears for one frame when the camera starts zooming in on the cheese slice; *'5:57 -' Marina is in a different pose than the one she had when she was initially frozen; *'6:34 -' Part of the outline in Sharko's head disappears; 278 01.png 278 02.png 278 03.png 278 04.png 278 05.png 278 06.png 278 07.png 278 08.png 278 09.png 278 10.png 278 11.png 278 12.png 278 13.png 278 14.png 278 15.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes